priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Bump
The centerpiece of Bump was a London-themed game board featuring four wooden double-decker buses in a row, each marked with a price. Below the middle buses were the names of two prizes offered. To win the prizes, the contestant had to wind up with the proper prices for each prize showing on the bus above the name of each prize. Gameplay *To do this, the contestant had to decide whether to bump the buses to the right, leaving the first and second buses over the prize names, or to the left, leaving the third and fourth buses over the prize names. The first and fourth buses were marked with the same price, which was definitely the price of one of the two prizes. One of the second and third prices, which began over the prize names, was the other correct price, but for the prize opposite the one it began over. *Once the contestant decided which way to bump, a model used the appropriate end bus to bump the next bus, which in turn pushed the third bus in line into a hole in the game board, and out of view (the final bus in line was removed by another model before the bump). This left only the two end buses over the two prizes, and the correct prices were then revealed. Trivia *It was the last pricing game to premiere before Johnny Olson's death. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 34. *On the game's very first playing, Bob asked a contestant named Vergie Emmons to read the name of the game off the board, and she mispronounced it as "BLUMP". Retirement *One of the game's featured aspects was the provocative "wind-up" of the torso and "bumping" by models Dian Parkinson and Janice Pennington. The provocative aspect of the game, plus the end of an off-screen relationship between Parkinson and host Bob Barker, contributed to Bump's demise. Current co-producer Stan Blits has also stated that the staff desired at the time to make the show more "family-friendly". *Surprisingly, though, the Australian version had this game in existence from 1993 to 1998 and 2003 to 2005. Gallery Bu.png Premiere Playing (September 13, 1985, #5795D) bumppremiere1.jpg bumppremiere2.jpg bumppremiere3.jpg bumppremiere4.jpg bumppremiere5.jpg bumppremiere6.jpg bumppremiere7.jpg Bump for a 1910 Model T Replica Car and a Dinette Set (December 11, 1986, #6304D) bumpmodeltdinette1.jpg bumpmodeltdinette2.jpg bumpmodeltdinette3.jpg bumpmodeltdinette4.jpg bumpmodeltdinette5.jpg bumpmodeltdinette6.jpg bumpmodeltdinette7.jpg Bump for a Bell Furniture Canopy Water Bed and a Whirlpool Microwave Range (December 1, 1988, #7044D) bumpcanopywaterbedrange1.jpg bumpcanopywaterbedrange2.jpg bumpcanopywaterbedrange3.jpg bumpcanopywaterbedrange4.jpg bumpcanopywaterbedrange5.jpg bumpcanopywaterbedrange6.jpg bumpcanopywaterbedrange7.jpg Perpetual Motion Marilyn Plays Bump (October 15, 1991, #8142D) bump (10-15-1991) 1.jpg bump (10-15-1991) 2.jpg bump (10-15-1991) 3.jpg bump (10-15-1991) 4.jpg bump (10-15-1991) 5.jpg bump (10-15-1991) 6.jpg bump (10-15-1991) 7.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:50/50 Pricing Games